


The kingdom will crumble (But everyone Knew that)

by Aracne_web



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst??, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introspection, Lila Rossi Redemption, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, exploration of possible scenarios?, idk this was fueled by me at 12am dont judge, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web
Summary: Lila was good at lyingthis has always been true, ever since she was small, she noticed people were likely to believe her lieswhen she arrived at francoise dupont, she told her typical lie, a small icebreaker, something they could turn into a joke‘I am Ladybug’s best friend!’she never expected them to believe  hershe considered revealing it was a lie right then and there, but it was just a lie! whats the worst that could happen?(she should've known not to say that)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Marc Anciel & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The kingdom will crumble (But everyone Knew that)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, just highly unmotivated, hope you enjoy

Lila was good at lying

this has always been true, ever since she was small, she noticed people were likely to believe her lies

when she arrived at francoise dupont, she told her typical lie, a small icebreaker, something they could turn into a joke

‘I am Ladybug’s best friend!’

she never expected them to _ believe  _ her

she considered revealing it was a lie right then and there, but it was just a lie! whats the worst that could happen?

(she shouldnt have said that)

she told lie after lie after lie (seriously, how did they always believe her? were they  _ that  _ dumb?

she approached adrien, he was interesting, though his love for Heroes was unexpected, but welcome

(she had always liked heroes, she preferred the villains, but some heroes were fine)

she told a lie, way too big to be believed

‘i am the descendant of the superhero, Volpina!’

(spoilers, he believed her)

yes,maybe she belittled ladybug a bit too much

but what the hell was ladybug doing in the  _ park _ of all places? why did she care what Lila was saying about her?

she was  _ mad  _

why was ladybug so rude?! why was it such a big deal?!

she was akumatized

she read what people said about the akumas, how they criticized anyone who fell prey to hawkmoth

she- she didnt want that

so she hid

and yet people kept believing what she said, kept asking for  _ more _

it was too late now, if she stopped lying, everyone would hate her

so she kept lying

there was this one girl

mariane? marie?

Marinette

she was the complete opposite of Lila

but more than that

She  _ knew _

Lila liked that, Marinette was clever

but Marinette hated Lila, wanted to expose her

Lila couldnt afford that

maybe in another timeline they would have been friends

but in the here, and now

Marinette had to go

she came back, if only to take care of the issue

she told lies, big ones, maybe they would realize it then

(it didn't work)

she threatened Marinette, told her to keep quiet, or she would lose all her friends

(Lila would also lose hers)

adrien confronted her, told her to stop lying

she couldn't do that! he didn't understand!

in the middle of her rage, she made a decision

a bad one

‘hawkmoth, i know who you are, you know who i am’

that was it, the point of no return

if she didnt keep lying,if she didnt colaborate, hawkmoth would reveal it all

that was not how it was supposed to go! it was supposed to be just a lie! When did everything go so wrong?

Lila had to orchestrate Marinette’s expulsion, hawkmoth said she would be a powerful akuma

what would happen to her? Lila was going to be Marinette's target no doubt!

somehow, Marinette didn't get akumatized

(Lila was so  _ so  _ grateful for that)

but Marinette was still expelled

until she wasn't

adrien struck a deal

(Lila was grateful for that, school would be boring without Marinette)

she snuck into adriens house

(she…. that was not one of her best moments, to be honest)

onichan was akumatized, and once again Lila tried to kill ladybug

(she didnt want to risk hawkmoth suspecting, who knew what he could do to her? to her Family?)

she learned about her friends

no, not her friends, her classmates, she didn't deserve to have them as friends

mylene liked teather, wanted to be an actress

Lila also liked acting, but people would get suspicious once they noticed how good she was

it was a necessary sacrifice

she met a kid, marc anciel

that kid seemed shy but he was  _ brave _

he told he he knew she was lying, good for him honestly

he said he would reveal her

(it was too good to last)

she did the same, she didnt even hesitate

(god , what was wrong with her?)

‘I’ll take away that boyfriend of yours’

talk about self sabotage

now she had to go through with it

she made a photo, a fake one

It wasnt even that well edited! Nath was supposed to be an artist, how the hell didnt he notice?!

reverser came back, Lila hid

nathaniel knew now

everytime someone knew, she threatened them

she wanted someone to be brave! to stop it! stop  _ her _

but at the same time, she… didnt

if she was exposed, who knew what would happen

she knew everything was doomed to fall from the start, but she hoped her mom and her would move before it was too late

before everything came crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> canon did lila dirty, change my mind  
> (just realized i dont know how to explain heroes day, lets pretend that was just a normal akumatization and leave it at that)


End file.
